Secrets
by MaiStan
Summary: Two enemies fall into each other. It's only a matter of time before someone figures it out in the modern world of Sunny Bay.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this, it's my first Lolirock fanfic here.**

"Xeris," Talia started their powerful spell. "Volta," Aurianna added on. "Ephedia!" Iris shouted. "CRYSTAL LOBSTRA!" The princesses connected their wands together and screamed as another massive beam of light energy was aimed at the twins. "We got another oracle gem..." Iris yawned in satisfaction and tapped the small diamond with a finger. "One step closer to defeating Gramorr." Aurianna beamed tiredly. "Let's head home, I have to get sleep for tomorrow's concert." Talia suggested.

The girls felt tired as they trotted to Iris's Aunt Ellen's (secretly known as Ellira) place to get ready for their next concert. "Our teamwork is getting better and better!" Iris claimed with her sea blue eyes gleaming in the sunset. "Today has been pretty pleasant." She commented again. "You know what would make Iris's day even better?" Aurianna peeped loudly to Talia. "What?" The witty brunette questioned in reply. "NATHANIEL!" The red-head squealed teasingly. "I think you can stop now, Aurianna."

— — — — — —

At the cave, Praxina was complaining about defeat. Again. "This is all your fault!" Mephisto's sister snarled at him with aggressive-looking teeth. "If you didn't miss, we could've had-" "If I didn't miss?!" Mephisto growled back. "I was TRYING! You were floating in the background while I was doing all the spell work!" He argued angrily, then frowned at the sight of Praxina's shameful pouting. "Well, that one spell where we combined our powers was pretty awesome though." Her brother changed the subject. "Yes, Yes it was." His sister smiled at him with pride. "We'll get them next time, and better than ever Praxina!" Mephisto smirked in satisfaction. "We better…" She whispered ominous and wickedly..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This, however, is not just the story of the development of a romantic secret. This is also about the discovery of secrets. The secrets being observed by a semi-average Earth teenage girl named Reese Manning..

She is a little bit like Talia; artistic, introverted, sleepy, observant and an intellectual with a thick Australian accent.. The only difference between the two is that Reese's hair is black, her skin is more of a beige color, and she's still in school at Sunny Bay Academy. The socially awkward high school junior closed her eyes and rested on her bed. The ravenette nestled her head into the pillow underneath and covered herself with the bed's cozy grey sheets and Harley Quinn-themed comforter.

Her attempt to take a small nap the bustling weekday began was failing.. "Reese! Time for breakfast! You'll get late to school and I'll be late for work!" Her father, Arden Manning, called out from downstairs. "Do I have to?" She grumbled loudly. "Yes Reese's Puffs! There are awesome rosemary scrambled eggs you'll miss out on…"

The silence from Manning's daughter made him smirk; it was the cue that she was- "Coming!" Reese shouted back and braided her hair hastily. _Don't take forever, don't take forever. _She thought to herself while glancing around her room.. Not forgetting anything was an essential for high schoolers, and the Sunny Bay native knew that better than anyone.

The aroma of fresh scrambled eggs wafted in the kitchen as Arden's daughter jogged down the stairs in her casual outfit. "Are you sure those capris are okay? Those colors are sorta out there." He commented while arranging a plate of eggs with a slice of buttered whole wheat toast. "Dad, they're themed after _Star Wars_, _Star Wars _is cool! It's fine." Reese answered defensively. "Whatever you say Puffy." Arden replied calmly; making himself a sandwich for lunch. "Don't worry about doing anything for me, okay Dad? I packed pasta salad and all my snacks last night in my lunch tote, they're just in the fridge. I filled my water bottle with iced tea, and did all my weekend homework on Friday so I'm completely prepared." His daughter explained with a wink before organizing her things for the drive. "How's your food?" Arden inquired curiously. "You know that I always love your scrambled eggs. If only they served these at the local college, .good thing the tuition isn't expensive." Reese beamed; forking more into her mouth. "Only 28,000?" Her father guessed. "I thought so." She rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

Arden grinned with satisfaction, "These skills are gonna make you so independent in college Puffy!" Reese rolled her eyes while appreciating his supportive attitude. "It's nice that Mom isn't here to lecture us, lucky her. Sleeping in." "Sheena deserves it for all the hard work she does, Rebecca." Her father argued.

The teenage girl murmured gratefully, "I'm so glad you two aren't divorced and love each other." Mr. Manning snorted in response. "Okay enough love talk, let's get you to school Reese's Puffs!" "So I can share my chocolate-y goodness with the world?" His daughter quoted the commercial that founded her nickname and raised an eyebrow. "Of course!" Arden chuckled and wrapped an arm around his little girl, "Let's go, you take a leak and I start the car." "Okay Dad." She giggled and strolled to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The drive only took twenty minutes and Ariana Grande's song NASA was booming on the radio of the Manning family car. "This is your stop, see you after school Puffy!" Arden smiled at his daughter and hugged from the driver's seat before she got out. "You're not selling Patricia are you?" Reese inquired; referring to the family Honda Civic. "Of course not! With a new sibling on-" Her father paused. "WHAT!" Rebecca screeched with shock. "I'll get your stuff outta the trunk. _Let's pretend you didn't hear that okay?_" He whispered. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" The black-haired Australian teenager exclaimed; putting on her backpack and grabbing her lunch tote from the trunk. "It was supposed to be a surprise kiddo!" Arden chuckled. "I won't say anything," His daughter sighed reluctantly and waved to her best friend Alexis Green from the side of the car.

Alexis waited for her BFF in a lacy black dress that went just above her knees, a black cardigan on top, and charcoal colored strappy sandals. Her dyed purple hair floated from her scalp in the light morning breeze, and her sapphire blue eyes glowed. The rising sunshine made Alexis's tawny-colored skin and dark violet gemstone necklace shimmer as she fiddled with the fabric of her dress. Rebecca jogged onto the sidewalk away from the SUV and waved her dad bye as he drove off to work. "Boo!" Alexis blurted spontaneously. "Ah!" The Australian teen shrieked softly. "Sorry Reese's Puffs, I _love_ scaring you for some reason. It's too easy!" Alexis smirked playfully. The purple-haired Aussie's best friend punched her elbow, "Shut up." Rebecca snorted with a pencil in her hand, "Come on, we have to go to the library. It's the only place I can tell you something big without anyone popping up out of nowhere."

The two whispered amusing nonsense to each other until they took seats in the back of the Sunny Bay High School library, a secluded on-campus study place and hangout for most of the students. "What did you want to tell me?" Reese inquired with curiosity in her eyes. "Before I fell asleep last night, I saw this massive burst of energy in the sky. It was insane!" Alexis ranted softly. "Like the effects from that Lolirock concert?" Rebecca gasped; referring to their second favorite band.. "Exactly like that, Reese's Puffs!" Alexis squealed. "Whoa, I feel so smart now." The big-sister-to-be giggled in amusement,. "Do you remember how far away it was from your house?"

Her fellow Australian with purple hair paused and rubbed her chin with two fingers, "From my room, I saw the energy beam, or whatever it was, from the rural hills outside of the suburbs. I faintly heard two screams." She replied bluntly. "Should I write this down?" Reese proposed curiously; taking out her binder and a piece of paper. "If you want, but this will have to be our little secret.-" "I can keep it." The curious teenagers shrugged at each other. "I know you too well Reese, you can't keep a secret for your life! Remember when you told Ms. Kelly I was going to the 7/Eleven instead of the library to finish a project last tri? I got a detention on my record because of you girlie!" Alexis argued. "That was one time." Rebecca pouted irritably. "I know, I know, but you still annoyed me that day.. Besides, I NEEDED to try that passion fruit slurpee flavor! Britney was talking about it for the whole week and I **had** to see if that flavor tasted as delectable as she described it. You know how Brit is." "I'm gonna take these notes privately. On the energy beam you saw last night." Reese changed the subject scientifically.

The warning bell for the first period rang and the teenage girls sighed groggily. "I was hoping the bell would shut up for a little longer." Rebecca groaned. "Well, at least us Sunny Bay Academy studs only have five classes, a break _and_ a lunch period. Imagine what it would be like if we attended Sunny Bay HIGH! I heard they're more prestigious than we are!" Alexis chirped graciously with a yawn in between sentences. "I heard they have seven classes every weekday.! And no break! Just a thirty minute lunch!" She added on as they headed to their first classes of the day. "I have to go to math. Ew." Reese muttered

Alexis sighed with sympathetic understanding. "I feel you. I have to go to band. I don't even like band! Or playing the saxophone! It's so hard… Plus, the only reason why I have to do it is because my older brother played the saxophone since fifth grade." She complained. "At least you get to leave your instruments in the band room. For math, we don't have instruments, and a lot of the formulas are hard to understand." Reese grumbled. "Well, we gotta go before the bell rings again. Bye Reese's Puffs!" Alexis grinned as they parted.

It was conveniently difficult for Reese Manning to focus in Mr. Weeble's math class. His classroom was a matter of steps away from the open field, which was almost _exactly_ where the beam of energy from the night before came from. Reese's seat was close to the window and in the middle row, so no one could really pay attention to her. "_Today we will be talking and learning about probability and ratios. Who can tell me…_" Mr. Weebly's voice faded out of the Aussie's ears as she watched a couple from the window.

They looked like comic book characters holding hands and talking sweetly to each other. The girl with blue hair wearing a turquoise-sky-blue outfit, the guy with wine red hair in a white sorcerer-like uniform with green and black accents. Fortunately, Reese could see them from the far distance; hanging out in the trees. She was so infatuated with the two that her name getting called completely passed her mind. "Ms. Manning? Why don't _you_ explain to us the likelihood of getting a yellow sticker from a blind bag if you have one blue sticker and one red sticker?"

Reese sat in her seat staring at the whiteboard like a deer in the headlights. "You are usually relatively talkative, Ms. Manning. Is something wrong?" The math teacher inquired openly. She patted her throat gently and shook her head. "You-you are sick?" He guessed. "No, no. I know what's up. REESE over here caught a bug over the weekend and needs to throw up.." Her worst nemesis, Katrina Dusbrock, smirked.

Katrina's rival's cheeks tinted bright red in embarrassment as some chuckles erupted from her peers. "Is that true Ms. Manning?" Mr. Weebly reiterated. Rebecca coughed in her elbow and scoffed in disagreement. "No. I just have a sore throat. And my doctor suggested that I talk as little as possible." The black-haired Aussie fibbed and simulated a scratchy throat as evidence. Mr. Weebly nodded in approval and replied, "I see. When you get better, don't be surprised if I call on you." A note landed on Reese's desk and scrambled up her thoughts as her eyes danced across the paper:

That was epic. I wouldn't have been able to handle that much attention the way you did. Meet me in front of the band room if you want to eat lunch with me.

-Anonymous 3 3

The bell for break rang and Reese stuffed the note in her banana-shaped pencil pouch. She couldn't pay much attention to it while being helplessly eager to observe the upper field. The occurrences between the couple looked too familiar for her liking, and Reese needed to find out how she knew them.


End file.
